Hollow
by believable-pen
Summary: It was 2am and Ianto Jones kept his vigil in the upstairs bedroom window. He scanned the darkened street, his heart beating faster as the odd person approached, only to find it wasn't who he wanted it to be.


_**HOLLOW**_

The house on the corner was in darkness, trees casting eerie shadows across the road and front path. The gate creaked, as it swung on its hinges, the last one through leaving it ajar, the wind blowing it back and forth erratically. In an upstairs window, a face looked out into the gloom. If you could see the eyes, they would be sad. If you could see the mouth, it would be silently mouthing a plea. The sad eyes sought out a form walking toward the house. Could it be? Was the silent plea heard? The form walked by and the sad eyes grew sadder, as tears flowed freely from them.

It was 2am and Ianto Jones kept his vigil in the upstairs bedroom window. He scanned the darkened street, his heart beating faster as the odd person approached, only to find it wasn't who he wanted it to be. So he waited still. For over a week, the Welshman had kept a night vigil, in hopes that Captain Jack Harkness would return to him. During the day, he was kept busy. But at night…

Gwen had taken charge after Jack had, what, left? Walked out? Just disappeared? Again. Well, whatever, she wouldn't allow him to stay at the Hub passed 6pm. The last time Jack left with The Doctor, Ianto had almost fallen apart. Almost. He'd picked himself up and tried to get on with his life. Tried to put Jack out of his mind. After all, isn't that what Jack had done to him?

Jack had finally returned. Never spoke about what happened to him during those months. Just said he'd come back for the Welshman. Ianto believed him. He could see it in the older man's eyes.

After that night of passion, they were no longer just two men seeking mutual sex and satisfaction from one another. They were 'making love'. And they couldn't get enough of each other. Hands roamed. Lips sought out sensitive areas. Both men were happier than their colleagues has ever seen them.

But Ianto was far from happy now, and until his Captain returned, he would remain unhappy.

_TWTWTW_

Jack Harkness looked at The Doctor. He hadn't planned on leaving with him three days ago, but after being told that the Time Lord was 'off to see Rose', the urge to see her again for himself was too strong. She held the answers to his immortality, he was sure of it. And he needed answers.

"We should be there in, oh a blink of an eye or a day or two," said The Doctor.

"Which is it?" asked Jack with a smile.

The Doctor just frowned. "You sure you should be here? Won't your people be worried about you by now?"

Jack shook his head. "Not if you get me back a few hours after I left," he replied.

The Doctor laughed. "Jack, Jack, you know I can't do that."

Jack shrugged. "Within a few days then."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm a Time Lord, not a Magician!"

Jack laughed. "Can't wait to see Rose again."

"And the other me?"

"Well, yeah, him, too." Added the Captain with a rye smile. "Have you seen either of them since you left them?"

The Doctor frowned. "No."

"Hurts huh?"

"Right," said The Doctor, changing the subject. "Let's plumb in the coordinates and see if we can't land somewhere other than the ocean. I hate getting my feet wet!"

He pulled a lever back, pushed a couple of buttons and turned a red dial that resembles an old telephone. The TARDIS shuddered and spun off to the left, almost knocking the two men on their arses.

"Whoa!" called Jack, steadying himself. "There she goes!"

He let out a wild _Hu rah _and slapped The Doctor on the back.

_TWTWTW_

At 5.55am, Ianto opened the door to the tourist office and went inside. He busied himself with restocking the shelves with bus timetables and boat trip leaflets. He sighed, then walked into the 'Staff Only' room and checked his personal laptop for any e-mails. Ianto secretly hoped he'd got one from Jack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, seeing none. Moving back to the office, Ianto pushed the button under the counter and a secret door opened next to a rack of brochures. Walking through it, the door closed after him. He then got the lift down to the main Hub. Once there, the cog door opened. He went through it and headed for the coffee machine. He needed caffeine and lots of it. His night vigil had left him feeling tired and very edgy. Taking his mug up to Jack's office, he sat in the chair opposite the Captain's and sipped his coffee. He imagined Jack sitting there, leering wickedly at him, and it brought a smile to the Welshman's face. Ianto raised his mug in a 'cheers' gesture and drank heartily until the mug was empty. Three mugs of coffee and an hour after Ianto arrived, Tosh walked through the cog door. Ianto moved to the platform outside the office and greeted her with a wave and a slight nod of the head.

"Did you sleep last night?" asked Tosh, knowing the answer.

Ianto put his hands into his trouser pockets and shrugged.

"You can't go on like this, Ianto. You need to sleep."

Ianto turned his back and returned to his chair in the office.

Toshiko scowled at his back, then went to her workstation.

Ianto tapped his fingers on the desk and turned to look at the door. He sighed. Time to go and face Toshiko Sato.

As he approached, Ianto took a deep breath. "I'm…sorry," he managed.

Tosh smiled. "He'll be back. I'm sure of it."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Does he even still care? Did he ever care?"

"Yes! Yes, he did…does."

Ianto smiled. "Maybe."

"Owen and Gwen will be here soon." Tosh stated. "Then you'll be kept busy."

Ianto smiled. "We'll be caught up on what Rhys has been up to over the past 24 hours, while he's been away."

Tosh smiled back.

"Extra Hob Nobs for Owen then," he added.

Ianto watched the Japanese woman.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

_TWTWTW_

As the TARDIS touched down a day and a half later, The Doctor turned knobs and dials. Pushed a purple lever and sighed.

Jack rushed to the door, opened it and looked outside. As far as the eye could see, there was sea and sand. Sand and sea. The immortal smiled, seeing two familiar figures strolling hand in hand toward the Time Machine.

"Nice goin', Doc," said Jack, stepping out onto the sand.

"That's Doctor to you, Cap," retorted The Doctor, as he joined his friend outside.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Rose, hugging the 'other' Doctor.

"How are you, Rose?"

"We're fine," she answered.

"Hello," said 'her' Doctor.

The Time Lord looked at his feet. "Hello."

"Jack!" said Rose. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been a while."

Her Doctor looked at Jack. "Why are you here?"

Jack shrugged, kicking at the sand with the toe of his boot. "Well, we were in the neighbourhood and we though, hey, lets go pay Rose a visit."

"Why are you really here, Jack?" asked Rose.

"I…thought you might know why I can't die."

Rose frowned. "You came a long way for nothing. I don't remember anything while the TARDIS took over my mind," it was her turn to shrug. "Sorry."

"I was hoping…I don't know. You might remember something."

Rose shook her head. "I don't. Sorry."

"Did you come here for a reason?" Rose's Doctor asked the other Doctor.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting on."

"We're fine, thanks."

The other Doctor nodded, then said, "Does Rose really not know?"

Rose and her Doctor exchanged a look. "No, she doesn't. It took over her mind. It wasn't her. It was the TARDIS."

Jack turned, looking at the Police Box. "And **it** isn't gonna tell me anythin'."

The other Doctor smiled, then said, "We should be going. Got to get you back to your people."

"But you only just got here!" said Rose.

"Sorry."

"Doctor!" said Jack.

"**Now**, if you don't mind."

Jack knew it was useless to protest.

They said their goodbye's and the TARDIS disappeared.

_TWTWTW_

After Gwen had told them all about how Rhys got on while he was away, Owen summoned Ianto to the autopsy bay.

"You look like shite, mate."

"Thanks."

"Still not sleeping?"

A shake of the head.

"Want sleeping pills?"

"No, thank you."

"When he gets back, tell him how you feel," said Owen. "It isn't just a quick shag for you anymore."

Ianto smiled despite himself. "It's…not that easy."

"Sure it is. You take him to one side and say, 'I'm in love with you.' Simple."

Ianto sighed. "He could have anyone. Why would he want me?"

"Because he loves you. A blind man could see it, mate." He chuckled.

Ianto blushed. "You think so?"

"I **know** so, Tea Boy."

"I will, **if **he comes back."

_TWTWTW_

It was almost 2am when the TARDIS appeared three hundred yards from Ianto's house. Jack opened the door, stepped out and looked at the light that burned in the young Welshman's bedroom.

"How long have we been gone?"

"Two days," came the reply.

"So he knows I left?"

The Doctor nodded. "Go to him, Jack. You know you want to."

Jack didn't need telling twice. He ran down the street, stopped and stood looking up at the window until a familiar face peered down at him. Jack's heart soared.

Ianto smiled, waved and then hurried to the door.

As Jack unlocked the front door, the younger man almost fell into his arms.

"Welcome home," was all Ianto said.

Jack breathed in his lover's scent. "I'm sorry."

Ianto kissed the side of Jack's face. "It's okay. You're home."

"I'm never leavin' you again."

Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder at the TARDIS. The Doctor stood in the doorway. They exchanged a look and The Doctor saluted the Welshman, then went inside. Moments later, the TARDIS was gone.

Pushing the door closed with the toe of his boot, Jack lead Ianto back up to his bedroom. As the door closed, Ianto whispered, "I love you."

THE END

P.S.

So, pain could have been avoided if Jack had told Ianto what he intended to do, but as before, he just left without a word. The moral of this story is….talk.


End file.
